Paint it Grey
by reindeergames19
Summary: Director Orson Krennic only ever wanted a handful of things in his life: power and respect. What happens when a woman who has both enters his life and shows him that not everything in the galaxy is black and white? Krennic/OC
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY TIME! I'm here with yet another villain story, which I'm sure will surprise absolutely no one. Anyways, you thoughts and opinions would be much appreciated on this new little adventure of mine...I have quite a journey planned for our favorite Director Daddy. I hope you guys enjoy the ride!

P.S. I would like to thank my infinitely patient beta, whips-and-poisons. She's an actual godsend.

* * *

Orson Krennic stared out at the sea of people with mild distaste. He hadn't been back to Coruscant in nearly two years and he had almost forgotten what an absolute rats nest it was. Although the galaxy had been under Imperial rule for nearly two decades, the bowing and scraping that still went on at official functions rivaled that of the old Republic. Krennic watched as men clothed predominately in senatorial robes or Imperial uniforms ranging in colors from black to olive green, and women resplendent in gowns of silks and satins from exotic outer rim worlds bared their teeth in empty, predatory smiles as they discussed the newest opera or their most recent trip to Naboo. It was an unspoken rule at these events, that politics or the over all state of the Empire was not to be discussed. In fact, the only time the Empire was even mentioned, was when toasts were made to the Emperor himself regarding either his power or his longevity. Even though Palpatine rarely attended functions like this, a toast was always made in his honor as if people feared his retribution for being forgotten. As if you could forget a man like Emperor Sheev Palpatine.  
Krennic flicked an imaginary speck of dust off his pristine, white uniform sleeve before snagging a glass of Corellian brandy off the tray of a passing server droid. He took a sip of the amber liquid, relishing the burn of it down his throat, before making his way down the wide marble stair case and onto the ballroom floor below. The Imperial Senate building was renowned for its opulence as well as for its lavish parties. It seemed that diplomats were better party planners than military officers, for the Imperial Army would never spare the expense needed to hold such an event. Krennic's sharp, blue eyes cut a swath across the room before her turned his attention heavenward. The ceiling above him was entirely made of glass and exposed the night sky as well as the hundreds of hovercars cutting across the view. He was staring indifferently at the ceiling when someone cleared their throat to his left. He turned slowing to face the intruder to his solitude and frowned when he noted the man was not in military garb, but the robes of an Imperial Senate aide. He stared at the man expectantly for a moment and raised a disdainful brow.  
"Sorry to disturb you, Director." The man stated smoothly.  
"You could have saved yourself an apology and not disturbed me." Krennic deadpanned. The aide remained unperturbed. Krennic sighed. "But seeing as you've already done the deed, what is it that you want?"  
"Grand Vizier Amedda begs a moment of your time, sir." The aide inclined his head slightly.  
"Does he? Well, why didn't you just say so." Krennic drained his drink and handed the empty glass to the aide, who barely blinked at the action. "We must not keep him waiting then." He gestured for the man to lead on with and elegant flick of his wrist. The aide nodded sedately before turning and weaving a path through the ocean of dignitaries and officials before approaching an imposing figure on the opposite side of the ballroom, Krennic following closely behind, cape dancing around his polished leather boots. Mas Amedda, Grand Vivier of the Galactic Empire, had quite a presence about him. Not only because he was a high ranking Imperial official, but because he was one of the only non-humans who held such a position, Grand Admiral Thrawn being the only other example that came to Krennic's mind. Amedda stood a good head and half taller than Krennic himself, the sharp horns on his head making him appear even taller. His skin was a vibrant, cerulean blue and his head tails were draped elegantly over his velvet-clad shoulders. At the sound of his approach, Amedda turned to face him fully.  
"Ah, Krennic." He stated, his deep voice resonating. "Good of you to join us. Come." He motioned for him to approach. "I wish for you to meet some people who I think might interest you." He motioned to the small group of colorfully dressed individuals standing in a semi circle before him, looking to Krennic to be either senators or visiting dignitaries. His eyes moved shrewdly over the group, taking in each detail with bored calculation before falling on the last person on the edge of the group. The first thing he noticed was how tall she was. Krennic knew that if he were to move closer to her, they would stand eye to eye. Equals. That sudden thought struck him as odd. He rarely, if ever, considered the fairer sex his equal. Krennic kept his eyes on her even as Amedda made introductions, not fully paying attention until he reached the women.  
"And last but most certainly not least, this is Elara Kilvaari, Second primary of House Kuat and the Imperial liaison to the Kuati Drive Yards."  
Before he knew what was happening, he stood before her as he took her hand in his and lifted it to his lips in a rather formal, if outdated greeting. He suddenly, and quite illogically wished it was her bare skin beneath his fingers and not the black silk of her elbow length gloves.  
"An honor to meet you, My Lady." He stated, his voice huskier than he intended. He blamed her perfume. It swirled around him like a seductive cloud. He promptly dropped her hand a took a step back, his senses instantly clearing. "Kilvaari." He stated once more, the name rolling off his tongue with ease. "Is it not the custom of members of the Ten, especially the primary heirs, to take the name of their house as their surname?" He queried, Amedda and the other dignitaries forgotten. She stared at him, ice blue eyes unblinking, before speaking.  
"You've obviously done your homework, sir." Her voice was deep and rich, her Imperial accent polished and sharp like a blade. "You are quite right. It is customary that we take the family name of our mothers, yet I've rather uniquely taken my father's name. It allows me to remain a bit more inconspicuous. Plus," She leaned forward and lowered her voice to a stage whisper, "I've always been a bit of a rebel." She lowered a darkened eyelid in an unmistakable wink, her full lips curling into a seductive smirk. Krennic wanted her up against the nearest wall. His train of thought was unfortunately derailed by Vizier Amedda just as he was hitching her skirts around her hips in his mind.  
"Lady Kilvaari is the brains behind the KDY. She's been running the Yards since her Highness, Onara Kuat, retired from the public eye. Under her guidance, the KDY has nearly tripled its output and is now the la—"  
"The largest producer of TIE Fighters and Star Destroyers in the galaxy." Krennic finished, his eyes locked with hers. "You are truly an unbridled asset to our cause, My Lady."  
"I serve at the pleasure of the Emperor, Director." She stated cooly, a small smile playing at the corner or her mouth, seductive in its subtlety. "Same as you." He matched her suggestive gaze with one of his own, eyes locked until Amedda spoke again.  
"That reminds me, my dear," The Vizier addressed Elara directly, pulling her attention away from Krennic, much to his annoyance. "How has her Highness been faring since her retirement. Her presence has been missed here on Coruscant."  
"Oh, Grandmother has her good days and bad." She responded with a dismissive wave of a black gloved hand. "She hasn't been the same since my mother passed."  
"I am quite sure that your mother would have been proud of all that you have accomplished in her absence." One of the other senators spoke up, the first person besides Krennic, Amedda and Elara to do so. Her eyes grew distant for a moment before she spoke.  
"Thank you, Senator Varis." She responded, words clipped. "Your words are a comfort, as always." The senator responded to her thanks with a serene nod before polishing off his drink. Vizier Amedda, deciding that a change of topic was in order, began discussing the jurisdiction of hyper space lanes with two of the other mid rim senators. Krennic did not even bother to feign interest in the conversation. Instead he cast heated, sidelong glances at the Imperial liaison to the Kuati Drive Yards.  
Krennic hadn't had such single minded focus on anything or anyone, besides his super weapon, since work started on the station fifteen years prior. Of course he had his fair share of dalliances over the years. Heated moments of pleasure that cleared his lust fogged brain enough to resume his work, but nothing compared to the single minded need that pulsated through him as he stared intently at his newest obsession.  
Orson Krennic had wanted few things is his life. He wanted the Emperor's support for his station. He wanted enough Kyber crystals to power his weapon. He wanted his friend Galen Erso to bend to his will. He wanted to drag himself out of the hellhole he was born and raised in and make something of his life. He wanted power and respect. He is now one of the most powerful men in the Empire, on the brink of a technological achievement unmatched by anything in centuries past.  
And now he wanted Lady Elara Kilvaari, Second Primary of House Kuat. He wanted her on his arm at every Imperial function, stirring envy in the bellies of his rivals. And he wanted her in his bed, ready and willing and completely at his mercy, eyes of ice heavy with lust and his name a wanton whisper on her lips.  
Orson Krennic always got what he wanted.  
"Director—. Krennic, are you even listening?" Orson shook his head slightly, clearing his mind of his previous thoughts.  
"Apologies, Grand Vizier." He responded smoothly. "I must confess that I have a slight headache."  
"Well then lets get you a drink, Director." Amedda stated firmly as he signaled a passing server droid. "Something for you, Lady Kilvaari?" The lady in question opened her mouth to speak when a sudden, incessant chirping sounded from the small clutch in her hand.  
"Please excuse me." She apologized smoothly as she removed a small comm from her bag. Her brow furrowed slightly as she read what Krennic assumed was a written message. She quickly put the comm back in her clutch before turning her attention back to the small group. "I apologize for my rudeness, but I'm afraid I must retire for the evening. Duty calls." She waved her purse with the comm inside by way of explanation.  
"Nothing serious, I hope." Amedda inquired.  
"Not at all." She said as she graced the Vizier with a winning smile. "You will still be getting you newest shipment of TIEs on schedule, worry not." She began to make her way around the small circle of dignitaries, offering brief farewells and pleasantries. When it was his turn to receive a farewell, he grabbed her hand in his and brought it to his lips once more.  
"Allow me to escort you, My Lady." He stated, offering no room for refusal.  
"That is quite unnecessary, Director." She attempted to removed her hand from his, but he tightened his grip.  
"I insist." He countered. Resignation began to flit across her face as she ceased to remove her hand from his. He nearly smiled in victory when a voice to his left stating his name momentarily distracted him. She used said distraction to slip her hand from his and disappear into the swirl of people. He immediately strode after her, ignoring whoever had been trying to gain his attention a moment ago. He followed her with his eyes as she ascended the stair case at the other end of the ballroom, her dress flowing behind her in silken midnight waves, yet by the time he had reached the other side of the room and ascended the stairs himself, she was nowhere to be seen. Krennic clenched his leather clad hands into fists in frustration. He had a feeling he would see Lady Kilvaari again.  
In fact, he would make sure of it.

* * *

Elara Kilvaari glanced once more over her shoulder to see if she was still being followed. She let out a relieved sigh as she took in the empty hallway behind her. The last thing she needed was another erstwhile Imperial admirer. If Director Whats-His-Name thought he was being subtle in his interest of her, he was sorely mistaken. She could practically feel his salacious gaze, even now as she made her way out of the Senate building and towards her waiting hover car. She nodded wordlessly to her driver as he held the rear door open for her and leaned back in her seat with a tired groan as the car pulled into the nearest traffic lane, making its way through the buzzing skies of the city planet at top speed. She kept and apartment nearby in what used to be the prestigious 500 Rebulica building. Although the name had since been changed by some brown nosing imperial supporter, it was still the chicest place to reside on Coruscant. Elara never did anything by halves. Before she knew it, her driver was opening her door for and she alighted onto the private docking platform and towards the lobby of her apartment building. She pulled off her gloves and rubbed her temples as she ascended to her penthouse in the elevator. Upon entering her home she was greeted by a green and silver protocol droid who immediately launched into a bevy of chastisement in his deep, robotic voice.  
"I commed you nearly an hour ago, My Lady." He groused. "What took you so long?"  
"Am I missing that part where you became my father?" She shot back, amusement lacing her words.  
"They've been trying to contact you for nearly two hours now." He continued, ignoring her earlier remark.  
"Did they mention why they were so desperately trying to get a hold of me?" She questioned. "And don't say you couldn't decode the message. I know you cracked the code seconds after you received it." She mused as she walked towards her bedroom kicking off her heels as she went. C5-KO followed behind her with a slight squeak of mechanical joints, bending to pick up her discarded shoes as he went.  
"Something about world ending events about to unfold." He deadpanned as he placed the shoes on a shelf in her vast closet.  
"Be serious, 5-KO." She muttered as she sat down heavily at her vanity and began removing her earrings. He moved to stand behind her and began unpinning her hair, much to her relief.  
"Senator Mothma wished to thank you herself for the recent shipment." He stated simply. She immediately swung around to face him, her hair still half piled on her head.  
"The comm was from the Senator herself?" She demanded.  
"Yes." He responded dryly. "I told you it was important."  
"Kriffing hell, 5-KO, do I need to reprogram you?" She turned to face her mirror once more. "You should have said something sooner."  
"Ah yes, I supposed I should have included it in the message I sent you whilst you were attending a party in the Imperial Senate building, surrounded by Imperial officers." He countered. She glared at his reflection silently in the mirror for a moment.  
"I see your point." She stated grudgingly. They remained in companionable silence while 5-KO finished unpinning her hair. He turned and started to make his way back to her bedroom door.  
"5-KO?" Elara said softly. The droid in question turned to face her. "What would I do without you?"  
"By my calculations, you would have been long dead by now, My Lady."  
"Of course." She replied tartly, but the droid wasn't finished.  
"And the universe would be all the darker for it." He stated succinctly before exiting the rooms and closing the door behind him. Elara smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair, musing on the events of the day. It had been quite an eventful one. The Imperial gala she attended was a cake walk compared to the events of her morning…  
 _"Shadow one to Phoenix squadron, got a fresh batch of fighters for you, get em while they're hot."_  
 _"Phoenix leader to shadow one, we hear you loud and clear. We have a ship full of eager pilots to come and take them off your hands if you wouldn't mind packaging em up for us."_  
 _"Ribbons and all. Standing by."_  
 _Just as she cut her transmission with Phoenix Squad, her proximity scanner flashed a bright red as an alarm blared._  
 _"Phoenix Leader, we're about to have some uninvited company." Elara growled, and low and behold a moment later a star destroyer and two escort class cruisers dropped out of hyper on her starboard side. "Shadow Squad, form up." The six fighters of her squad immediately moved to surround the freighter containing the Rebellions much needed shipment of X-Wings. "Looks like we're gonna have to cut this rendezvous a bit short."_  
 _"Shadow leader, multiple TIEs inbound."_  
 _Kriff._  
 _"Copy that, Shadow Three. I want you and Shadow Two to stay with the transport. The rest of you are with me me. Let's show these moof milkers how it's done." She charged her ion cannons and blasters with a swift flick of her wrist "R7, activate shields." She received a beep in response before switching her comms over once more. "Care to join us, Phoenix Squad?"_  
 _"Thought you'd never ask." And that was all the response Elara needed before turning hard to starboard and onto a direct intercept course with the oncoming TIE fighters, the rag tag assortment of ships from Phoenix squad joining her own group of X-Wings. One of their lead ships, The Ghost, pulled abreast of her own X-Wing right as they engaged the enemy. Elara just barely caught a glimpse of the ships Twi'lek captain before she veered off to chase the nearest TIE._  
 _"Phoenix Leader, Shadow Squad, I'm going to hold these TIEs off. I want you all to jump to the backup coordinates and finish with the handover."_  
 _"No can do, boss." Shadow Two, her second in command responded as she swept in front of her on pursuit of an Imperial fighter . "We're not leaving you all by your onesie."_  
 _"You will if I make it an order, Shadow Two." She knocked out another TIE. "Which I am."_  
 _"But-"_  
 _"This isn't up for an intergalactic debate." Elara stated firmly, barrel rolling to avoid a bout of strafe fire._  
 _"Roger roger, shadow leader." She grumbled as she turned with the freighter and prepared to jump to hyper._  
 _"Thank you for everything you've done, Shadow Leader." Commander Sato's voice echoed through her comm "May the force be with you."_  
 _Phoenix Squad and the rest of Shadow Squad jumped to hyper a moment later leaving her alone in the thick of it. She took out two more TIEs before weaving her way out of the now outnumbered dogfight and prepped her computer, the blue and white streaks of hyper space filling her view a moment later._  
 _She leaned back in her seat a moment later with a sigh of relief._  
 _"Long live the republic."_

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know!

Just a couple of notes:

Idk if any of y'all watch Rebels (if you don't, you should), but there is a droid in it that sounds like a robot version of Alan Rickman. That's kinda how I imagine C5-KO sounding.

Also, the planet Elara is from is canon. The Kuati Drive Yards actually do manufacture most of the Imperial ships. If you get a chance, you should read about Kuat...They're a matriarchal society and totally badass.


	2. Chapter 2

I know no one is reading this fic, but here's another chapter no one asked for! And for all those waiting for an update on Hell Hath No Fury, I'm really sorry! I promise I haven't forgotten about that story, I just hit a bit of a wall because of all the shit that's gone down in the last few Marvel flicks. Please be patient with me. I've started the next chapter and will update soon.

* * *

3 months. 3 months had come and gone and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of Lady Kilvaari. It was intolerable. The director of advanced weapons research sat as his desk, drumming his gloved fingers irritably against the metal surface as he stared out over the bustling Coruscanti city scape. He had delayed his return to his "project" for weeks now hoping he would run into her at some sort of diplomatic function or imperial briefing. It wasn't until the previous day that he discovered that she had returned to her home world the day after he made her acquaintance and would remain there for the foreseeable future. He was becoming a bit obsessed...perhaps more than a bit obsessed. But how was a man successfully supposed to perform a seduction if his pray was light years away. He had briefly considered traveling to Kuat himself, but thought he might do more harm than good with his overzealous pursuit of her. Krennic clenched his hands into fists as he spun in his chair to press the button to his inter office comm.  
"Varis! Get in here!" He ordered in a clipped tone. A moment later, a frazzled young man in a pristine grey uniform rushed through the door of his office and towards his desk, nearly tripping over his feet in his eagerness.  
"Sir." He stood at attention in front of Krennic's desk and clicked his booted heels together rather unnecessarily.  
"Kriff, Varis. At ease." Ensign Varis immediately widened his stance and clasped his hands behind his back in one hurried movement.  
"Sir." He repeated. Now, Krennic liked obsequiousness in his inferiors as much as the next officer, but Varis took it to a whole new level.  
"Varis, I need you to get me out of that command meeting later today. I'm not in the mood for it." He waved his hand dismissively.  
"But, sir, Grand Moff Tarkin is leading the meeting. Your presence is not only expected, but required." His aide stuttered.  
"Blast it." Krennic muttered darkly as he leaned back in his chair, a gloved hand moving to rest in a fist beneath his chin. "Very well. But I will arrive 10 minutes late. I do so love to interrupt Tarkin when he's grandstanding."  
"Do-do you think that's wise, sir?" His aide questioned. Krennic rewarded his question with a venomous glare. "I'll fetch your cape, director." He mumbled before backing out of the room, tail between his jodhpur clad legs.

* * *

Krennic arrived at the aforementioned meeting precisely 10 minutes late.  
"I apologize for my tardiness." He stated offhandedly as he strode into the room. Everyone at the large rectangular table rose to their feet, except for Grand Moff Tarkin, whose rambling introduction Krennic had no doubt interrupted.  
"Director Krennic." Tarkin drawled as he leaned back in his chair at the head of the table. "Good of you to join us."  
"Governor Tarkin." Krennic nodded as he moved to take his seat at the other head of the table. "Apologies for interrupting what I'm sure was a riveting oratory." He grinned wolfishly as he arranged his cape before sitting. "Please, gentlemen, take your seats." He nonchalantly waved his gloved hand. The other officers had no sooner taken their seats when the doors hissed open once more and none other than Elara Kilvaari strode into the room. Krennic's eyes drank her in from the jet beads braided into her dark hair to the floor length burgundy velvet robes she was wearing. So entranced was he, that it took him a full 30 seconds to realize that all the other officers, including Tarkin, had risen to their feet while he remained seated. He quickly jolted to his feet, his chair scraping loudly against the floor.  
"So sorry I'm late, gentlemen." She stated smoothly as she moved towards the empty chair next to Tarkin. "My journey from Kuat was regrettably delayed. Rebels." She rolled her eyes and waved her hand airily. "They are something of an inconvenience, are they not?"  
"They are a bit more than that, my lady." Colonel Yularen stated tersely from across the table, mustache bristling.  
"But nothing we can't handle, dear lady." Tarkin drawled as he pulled her chair back and waited for her to be seated before taking his own seat. The rest of the officers followed suit, including Krennic, albeit a bit more slowly. There was a momentary silence as everyone settled in and Krennic took the opportunity to address her directly.  
"Lady Kilvaari. I did not know that you would be joining us." Her gaze moved to him, but there was no recognition in it. She just smiled at him politely for a moment before opening he mouth to speak, but it was not her voice that answered his question.  
"This meeting regards the opening of the shipyards on Lothal and seeing as Lady Kilvaari is the spokesperson for the largest shipyard in the galaxy, her expertise was obviously required." Tarkin stated. "Something you would have been aware of had you read the briefing, which you obviously neglected to do." Krennic glared at the man across the table from him for a moment before turning his attention to the far lovelier creature to the Governor's right.  
"When did you return from Kuat, my lady?" He queried.  
"Just now, actually, at the Governor's personal request." She answered as she placed a silk clad hand on Tarkin's forearm in an extremely friendly manner. "Forgive me, sir, but have we met before?"  
Krennic paled. She didn't even remember him. He'd spent the better part of 3 months pining after the creature and yet she had no recollection of ever having met him. He clenched his teeth before grinding out a response.  
"Why yes, My Lady." Krennic stated, in what he hoped was a casual drawl. "I had the pleasure of making your acquaintance at the last ball in the Senate Rotunda. Three months past."  
"Well it seems as if you failed to make a lasting impression, Krennic." Tarkin drawled, voice dripping with sadistic glee. "A rare feat, seeing that that ridiculous cape of yours is rather unforgettable." There were a few muffled laughs from around the table.  
Krennic seethed.  
"Ah, Director Krennic. Of course." Elara's sultry voice broke through the din of thinly disguised snorts. "Apologies. I was not fully myself that night." She removed her hand from Tarkin's arm and placed it over her heart before tilting her head slightly forward in contrition. "What a pleasure it is to see you again."  
"The pleasure, dear Lady, is entirely mine." Krennic purred, his eyes boring into her from across the table. The others at the table looked on in silent fascination until Tarkin activated the holoprojector in the center of the table and rose to his feet.  
"Now to the business at hand…"  
As Tarkin droned on about logistics and quotas, Krennic's eyes never once left the figure at the opposite end of the table. Although she appeared to be paying strict attention to the the Grand Moff, he could have cared less about what was being said. Instead he was thinking there was nothing in the Galaxy he wanted more than to take her right there on the conference table, burgundy robes rucked up her milky thighs and completely at his mercy as the rest of the officers looked on, seething with jealousy. Krennic surreptitiously adjusted his rapidly hardening length, grateful for the cover the conference table provided. He needed to come up with an excuse to get the vexing women alone.  
And fast.

* * *

Elara could feel his eyes boring into her for the duration of the meeting, making her skin crawl. Dirty old Hutt. These Imperial toffs were all alike. Greedy and self-serving. No never really meant no to them. Krennic had set his sights on her and Elara would be forced to grin and bare it in order to keep up the charade. Maker, she was tired of all the subterfuge. She would take a dog-fight against a TIE fighter any day over the tedious maneuverings of the Imperial war machine. Having to preen for Tarkin was bad enough. Now she had Director bloody Krennic to contend with.  
Unless…  
Elara's lips curved into a small grin.  
Unless she turned this nerf-terd of a situation to her advantage.  
Krennic was the brains of the Empire's Secret Weapons Division and therefore had some serious intel hidden beneath that silver-brown hair of his. He was obviously interested in her. Maybe she should give his infatuation a bit of a…push, as it were. She could wrap him around her little finger and have him singing Imperial secrets by Empire Day, if she played her sabacc cards right.  
She leaned back in her chair and let out a small sigh of resignation.  
The things she did for the Rebellion.

* * *

By the time the meeting finally adjourned forty-five minutes later, Krennic was close to bounding across the table and making his perverse daydream a reality. But thankfully, Moff Tarkin called the meeting to a close before he did something drastic. As the assembled officers rose to their feet and began filing to the door, Krennic was surprised to see Lady Kilvaari rounding the table towards him. She was stopped briefly by Tarkin, but after the Governor bestowed a swift kiss to the back of her gloved hand, she took her leave and sauntered the rest of the way to where he was standing.  
"Director." His title sounding like a seductive plea on her lips. "I wanted to apologize for my earlier lapse in recognition. These past months have been riddled with stress, to say the least." She ran her hand lightly down his bicep to rest on his forearm.  
"No apology needed, my lady." Krennic stated warmly, a rare smile lighting his face. "And please, call me Orson."  
"Well then you must call me Elara." She quirked a brow.  
"If you insist," he conceded, "Elara."  
"Oh, I very much do," She shot back, "Orson." His eyes darkened at the sound of his name on her crimson lips. "Well, now that we're very good friends, might I be so bold as to invite you to my offices in the Senate building? I wish very much to discuss," she paused conspicuously, "weapons distribution with you. Your insight at today's meeting was stirring, to say the least." She squeezed his forearm slightly as she took a half step closer to him.  
"You flatter, Elara." He drawled her name. "I barely spoke during the meeting."  
"All the more reason we should meet in a more personal setting." She insisted. "Maybe then you won't be so—shy."  
"I assure you, 'shy' has never been a word used to describe me." He rasped.  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow morning, shall we say ten?"  
"To discuss weapons distribution." He repeated with mock seriousness.  
"Yes, all about weapons." She stage whispered back, a puckish grin on her face.  
"Wild rathtars couldn't keep me away, Elara."  
"Good." She nodded. "I'll see you at 1000 hours, soldier." And then she rose and pressed a swift kiss to his cheek. Krennic barely got a whiff of her heady perfume before she was pulling away and walking to the door.  
"Until tomorrow," he spoke aloud to the empty room, "Elara."


End file.
